Orifice for the Heir
by Cyndan
Summary: Fetish-mania, here. If you're queasy or can't take some of the heavier stuff, leave. No death, WS, or scat, though . Cyndan Quilott x Mewtwo M/M gay PwP Don't like don't read


**A/N: As you can tell by the descrip, this is a _very _fetish heavy story. The full list, from order of importance: Anal, oral, rape, m-preg, tentacles, mild-moderate/slightly heavy inflation, urethral play, vore (soft, oral), bondage, telekinesis, mind control, oviposition, and feet/paws. There you go. So for all you pokefags out there, enjoy your hawt gay PwP smut.**

**ORIFICE FOR THE HEIR**

I was running.

Running as fast as I could through the forest, fleeing an unseen danger. Panting heavily, I leaped over a log and around a large rock. All I knew was that it was after me, and whatever it was for, it wasn't good.

From the only glimpse I had gotten of it, it had to be twice my size, with a bit of girth to it as well. It was white, with the possibility of some purple here and there. My only guess was something impossible: a legendary wouldn't come after me, of all Pokemon!

Running further, I collapsed to me knees, panting on the edge of a cliff. "Sh-shit..." Pushing myself back onto my feet, I looked over the edge, noting the small cliff nearly halfway down to the ravine below. "Looks like that's my only option..." Looking back the way I came for a moment, I went down onto my stomach, crawling over to the edge and lowering myself down slowly.

Hold by hold I descended, always making sure three out of four paws were connected to something at all times. A few feet up, my bottom right paw slipped, and after a moment's struggle, I was hanging by a single paw. Not having enough time to find purchase again, I let myself drop the last few feet, crashing into the rocky ledge below. Holding my head in a daze, I sat up. Only halfway left to go.

However, a loud snap from above caught my attention, and I looked upwards. Still no sign of my pursuer, but he must be up there now. As my gaze traveled down, I nearly cried out in shock and joy.

A cave, on the ledge that I was on, hidden by the slight overhang above it!

Not caring what could be inside, I quickly darted into it, rushing as far back as I could go. When it became too black to see inside, I felt around. Finding a large rock, I put it between the cave entrance and myself, hiding. Sitting down and curling up, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until I fell asleep.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

"Awaken, Cyndan, Now."

I groaned quietly, letting my head sink to either side before I finally opened my eyes. As my situation sunk in, I tried to scream, but couldn't due to the gag in my mouth made of some sort of purple and blue energy.

In front of me stood a large Pokemon, owner to a large, white, alien-like body and a purple crotch and tail. Mewtwo!

As for myself, my legs were spread far apart, and bound by the same energy as the gag to the walls. My arms were pulled apart as well by the same substance, bound like my legs. A final binding kept my upper chest tied to the ceiling, walls, and floor, making sure that I didn't move. This didn't look too good.

Looking around, I found that we were in the far back of the cave, completely out of sight of the entrance. The cave seemed fairly small, and was lit up by the somehow orange glow made by the energy.

The legendary in front of me took a step forward, gently grasping my chin to turn my head and look me in the eye. "So, it seems a young, lithe male crossed my path...didn't your parents warn you not to head into this part of the woods during this time of year?"

I shook my head, staring back but heavily intimidated.

The larger Pokemon chuckled darkly. "All the better for me. I like the naïve but intelligent ones...a challenge to catch, but unaware of what's going to happen...I like it...a lot..." He leaned in closer, breathing down my neck and sending shivers along my spine. "Do you know? Why you're here with me? Why I captured you?"

I shook my head quickly, squirming as best as I could to slip the bindings. As if on cue, a sharp pain pierced my skull, and I cried out into the gag.

"Oh...the little hybrid wants to get free, does he?" I nodded fiercely. Well guess what? You're stuck with me. You're mine now...and I'll do whatever I want." He grinned, gently nipping my ear. "And there's naught that you can do." This time he laughed for a while, taking a bit to regain his composure.

He began to stroke my chest, and continued to breathe along my neck. "You know...even though females suit the purpose better...I've always preferred the younger males for this. They fight a lot more, and end up enjoying it so, so much more in the end." He grinned in a seductive manner, licking along my cheek and eliciting another shudder. "It seems that they're better-suited for the job, sometimes, even though they lack a womb...but whenever they hatch in the intestines or stomach, they come out so much...stronger? Lively? And the host usually survives when they're a male...so long as it happens in the stomach..."

I thrashed in the chains once again as he began to wrap up his speech, screaming silently around the gag when the searing pain came once again.

"Now, now, Cyndan...you should know better than to squirm. It doesn't bode well with your mind." He smiled, a hand holding my head up to stare into his eyes as the other began to slide down my chest. "I've always been fascinated with the male anatomy, you know. So much closer to my own." He three padded digits slowly circled along my stomach. "Yes...your stomach will do nicely...cushioned...acidic, but not greatly so...it's nice and large for your size, and it seems like it's pliable and stretchy...almost like it's been stretched before..."

I gulped. How did he know? I've been with other males that had a lot to offer, especially when it came to the finish, but it wasn't something I bragged about! But it had been over a month since I had last been in a sexual situation, and I was pretty sure I had regained my all-around usual tightness.

The Mewtwo's paw drifted further. "They say that the legendaries are genderless...but then why can I breed? I cannot conceive, but I can implant into a host. I don't need their DNA, for my children are made from my eggs and my own seed. But why is it that I have the appendage of a male, and lack the womb and orifice of a female? Does that mean that I am male? If that were so, then why do I produce eggs? It's like I were one of those...what are they called...hermaphrodites, are they? But I still don't have the female orifice...I guess I'm my own gender, then...which makes it so much...kinkier..." he breathed down my neck again, and I silently whimpered, looking up at him in fear.

A digit brushed against my puckered rear, and I would've jumped if not for the energy chains. "Nervous, much?" He laughed. "You know...I think I'm going to like you...young enough to be fun...smart enough to know what's going on...and small enough to be a challenge..." Smiling, his finger began to gently massage my hole, drawing out a lasting shaking and a silent whimper. "Do you know what I'm about to do?" he asked, grinning sadistically.

I thought for a moment, slowly shaking my head. A legend couldn't be _that_ cruel, could it?

"Oh...not as smart as I thought...but I can tell that you're trying to imagine that it's something else. But it's not. His paw holding my chin seemed to lock into place, and he gazed deep into my eyes. "It's Mewtwo's breeding season...and you'll be my host..." I slowly nodded, unable to process any thoughts other than to...agree with him. "You won't struggle...you'll realize what's going on..." I slowly nodded again.

His eyes seemed to slightly glow. "You won't try to imagine that you're somewhere else...you won't fall asleep...you won't pass out..." I nodded once again. "And my little Quilott will be a good boy and wait out his sentence." I nodded for a final time, completely under his hypnotic control. "Good boy...good boy..." With his final statement, the pad of his finger slipped into my hole, and I let out a small grunt as the rape began.

Releasing my chin, he leaned in, licking my cheek slowly as he twisted his finger inside me. I tilted my head back, groaning silently as he continued his ministrations. It hurt like hell, having taken it lube-less, but I couldn't complain, whether or not I wanted to. The legend's tongue trailed down my face onto my exposed neck. Suddenly, he dug his teeth into it, and I screamed inwardly in pain.

I felt something in my neck, as if something were moving inside it, and soon, I smiled, now for whatever reason already hardening. My body didn't care that it was rape; it just wanted to stuff or be stuffed. And soon, it would get what it wanted.

Mewtwo, now tired of massaging my anus, roughly removed his digit. Grinning to himself, his eyes began to glow, and the chains holding me shifted. "Sometimes...I like to have some fun. Breeding can get old, on occasion, and the last female made it so." My legs began to rise, with my knees becoming pinned to my chest and my foot-paws' soles facing Mewtwo.

The rapist stood over me, gently taking a foot of mine. He pulled it towards his face, taking a long, drawn out sniff. "Hm...the feet...they say that one can tell anything about a person by their soles...how about we test that?" I gulped audibly, and he chuckled sadistically, dragging his tongue across the sole and taking a deep breath as he neared the toes. He continued this a few times before I felt something prod my hole again before entering: this time, it was cold. Very cold. And rough, to boot.

A large object entered, followed by something slightly smaller but of the same shape right next to it. I gasped out as my hole was stretched wider than it should have been without training as pain seared through me. The legend continued to treat my foot, as his own began to slowly thrust in and out of my hole; however, all it managed was to painfully pull the skin back and forth.

A tear welled up in my eye with the pain. _Why do I have to be in this situation?_ I thought to myself as he none-too-gently removed his dual toes and his face from my foot, leaving a burning feeling along my ring.

"Aww...it looks like I hurt my little pet...that wouldn't do...it looks like I have to use a form of lube, then. I had been dying to try it without..." Grinning, the much larger Pokemon began to massage the purple area on his crotch. As moments passed uneventfully with only my member throbbing in the air, I stared at my rapist with curiosity, to which he chuckled.

"So you really think that _tails_ begin in the crotch?"

My eyes widened as I noticed his tail swaying behind him, stiffening slightly yet keeping its suppleness as it began to throb behind him. The appendage swung down in between his legs as my body was moved back to its original position, only with my legs higher and further apart than before.

The tail hypnotically swayed in front of my face and without meaning to, my head began to follow it, my member rock hard and drooling pre as if begging for this to enter my body. As time passed, the tail began to split into four sections at the end, revealing several tentacle-like appendages at the end. A large, central pink rod of meat throbbed heavily in the center, which I assumed must be the member itself. Two thick, supple, green tentacles were on either side, of which I had no idea what they were used for, and another large, orange one formed a triangle of sorts.

"Now, for what we need the most to be successful here..." Grinning, Mewtwo sent his tail under my body, below my posterior. Looking down, I saw the orange tentacle rise, the warm appendage pressing against my hole. I could feel it split against it, and just after that happened, a lukewarm liquid shot into my hole, coating my passages all the way through as far as I could feel. Shuddering slightly, I felt it withdraw, squirting again to lube up my hole itself.

Taking a step forward, the psychic-type in front of me moved a bit closer, grabbing my body. "This is just to get you nice and relaxed...more than you can do on your own...and by relaxed? I mean looser!" Grinning, he swung his tail back up, his rock-hard member rising up this time to press against my hole. Pushing harder and harder, a tear rolled down my cheek with the pain. The far-too large organ continued to push, however, and soon, it shoved its way inside, eliciting a scream of pain from me around the gag. The pain in my temple came again, and I shut myself up, silently sobbing as the appendage pushed further and further into my much smaller rear.

Instinctively, my ring tried to tighten around the chunk of meat, trying to get it out as fast as it could, which only resulted in a higher level of pain. Mewtwo didn't care. He just kept pushing it in, grinning sadistically to himself as he reveled in the pleasure he was receiving.

My foot-paw began to spasm madly, a side-effect of the pain. The legendary rapist continued to shove, coming to a halt in a few moments. He held it there, grinning at the expression of anguish on my young face before pulling out.

I tightened as he did so far too quickly, drawing a quicker and sharper pain than before, but then breathed a sigh of relief once he was done.

"Did it hurt? It looked like it did. I guess I may have overestimated how big you could take stuff...but that wouldn't do...the eggs are much, much wider than that. I guess we'll have to do this another way, then. Too bad you won't get the green tentacles...the others said it was...the hardest one to take, and one of the most fun to do so." He tilted his head, thinking. "We need to this in some alternative way...I know. These aren't the only things I have, for your information..." He grinned again. "Besides, I have been _quite_ hungry..."

Mewtwo reached to my face as his tail withdrew and closed, holding my chin and looking me in the eye once again. "Now, Cyndan...when I release you, you will not run." I felt my head nodding against my will. "You will not scream. And you will not struggle." Another nod. His hypnotic eyes broke from mine as the bindings around me severed, letting me fall the couple feet to the ground.

I sat up, rubbing my back in pain as Mewtwo grabbed me by the chest, lifting me easily and bringing me to his face. "Time for my breakfast!" he exclaimed, before opening his maw wide and shoving me into it.

Unable to scream, I was forced to endure it all like the last time a predator had eaten me. What was with this area and vore? The all-too-familiar sensation came rushing back to me from my prior experience: the cramped feeling of his seemingly too-small came fires; the hot, moist tongue, mouth, and breath, sliding all over my body and coating it with his saliva was the second; and his large, soft tongue slid over my member, and releasing a squirt of pre, I moaned, before feeling the third: the tugging sensation.

I began to slide towards one end of his maw, and I felt my head begin to sink. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, I braced myself for the headlong pull down his throat, which came shortly thereafter. His warm, convulsing throat tightened around my furry head, the muscle contractions pulling me in small bursts downwards. Soon, my entire body was in his esophagus, slowly moving towards a, hopefully, much larger area.

Being twice my size, Mewtwo only had a bit of difficulty swallowing me, and I was soon pushed onwards to his stomach.

The organ was fairly spacious, and as I fell with a rather loud splash into his rather low and non-acidic fluids, I had a chance to stretch, if only by a bit. Making myself a bit more comfortable, I leaned back against his lining, my legs pulled up to my chest a bit. It was time to wait out my sentence...or so I thought.

In the darkness, I felt something move.

Trying not to react, I nervously let it slither around my foot. After a few moments, the thing paused, and then snaked its way up my leg. Now shaking nervously, I felt it reach my thigh, winding and twisting around my leg. Whatever it was was very textured: smooth like skin, but with many ridges along it. Taking a nervous swallow, I let out a shiver as it snaked to the end of my thigh, brushing against my crotch. As if finding its mark, the thing brushed against my still-bone-hard member, eliciting a moan from me.

However, I shut my mouth and looked behind me, useless as it was in the pitch black dark, as something else brushed against my neck. Shaking rather noticeably, I felt it slither along and around my neck. Not wrapping entirely around as I thought it would, it brushed against my chin before heading down across my chest. Back at my neck, the body it was attached to fell down along my back, and I leaned forward as to not hurt it and thus anger it. Whatever it was, the head end of it began to travel across my chest, and I then realized what it was doing as it made a loop and tightened. Breathing heavily in fear, I could only sit helpless as it wrapped around my chest and arms, grabbing me. The thing on my leg followed suite, also tightening and gently touching my pole. A third snake-thing crawled up my left leg, doing the same as the one on the right.

Simply put, I was trapped.

The three...tentacles came to mind, began to lift me into the empty space of the stomach, suspending me in the air. Making sure my stomach was facing up towards Mewtwo's throat, the tentacles loosened enough that I wasn't being suffocated, but were still tight enough so that I was immobilized. As the two on my legs began to spread apart, a fourth snake-thing came, brushing against my face. The end was flat but angled, and rather meaty to boot.

My legs were soon positioned with my knees far apart and pressed against my chest, nearly at the sides. As that happened, the first creature began to rub at my rod and the other my inner thigh and sack, eliciting an open-mouthed moan. The tentacle at my chest, which seemed to be split into two at the end, planted both of its ends on my two nipple, attaching themselves and gently kneading them, every few moments sucking and pumping at them.

All of this caused me to open my mouth wide and moan out loudly, which the final being took advantage of. Instead of prodding my chin and face, it shoved itself into my mouth, causing me to gag and go wide-eyed. The tentacle thrust in and out, in a fashion similar to sucking on a cock.

On my other end, a creature began to prod at my still-lubed anus, and I began to moan around the oral-member from the very slight pleasure. Moments later, as if looking for a suitable angle of attack and the exact center of my hole, it backed up for a second before jamming itself into me, small enough to fit but large enough to be snug against my ring. Instead of causing burning pain for the entire time, it gave me a warm pleasure after a split second of pain.

Slowly, the tentacle in my rear began to slide in and out, its duty made infinitely easier by the fluids already there. With all of the pleasures at once, I could feel my member already about to blow. Heatedly moaning around the "cock" in my maw, my rod began to shake as I began to climax. However, the tentacle that had been massaging my balls and thighs quickly encircled my two orbs, tightening around them and preventing anything from passing from them. As the two hunks of meat in either end began to speed up their thrusting, the tentacle at my cum-marbles began to dissolve, spreading across my sack as if a gel-like substance until it encased it. It pulled it away from my body, and I could feel it tightening further around it. The tightness was enough to entirely stop the flow of cum, but not enough to hurt or stop me from producing cum. As such, my orgasm began to fade, but the intense euphoria of climax remained eternal.

As all of this went on, I could feel a pressure in my tailpipe. The snake-like appendage inside of my hole began to engorge itself with blood, slowly becoming larger and spreading me wider. My foot began to spasm once again, this time from intense pleasure as it swelled larger and larger, surpassing my earlier limits as it continued to thrust in and out of me. I literally screamed out against the beast in my mouth, but that snake-like thing thrust itself into my throat, swelling as well to stretch my throat and easily silencing me.

As both seemed slowed down and came to a halt in their growth nearly five minutes later, I moaned in intense pleasure. Pausing for a moment, I assessed what had been done: my throat had barely been stretched at all, and I assumed that the swelling had been to shut me up but leave me able to breathe. In my rear though, the hole was now close to twice the size that Mewtwo's main member had been (which had been about 4 and a half inches across), stretched nearly to its max.

The two appendages rested there for a few minutes, letting my body get used to being open so far in hopes of staying like that when they deflated. Moments later, however, the snake-like member in my rear began to convulse and engorge further, sending spikes of pleasure along me once again as it let out a load, spraying my insides with some unknown fluid, which traveled along my insides and seemed to absorb into the intestine, if I felt correctly. It then began to deflate a few inches, leaving my gaping hole about a half-inch wider than itself.

The cock-like appendage in my mouth began to push further down my throat, causing me to choke. Unable to breathe, I would've panicked if I had been able. Moments later, I was calm again as the meat thinned and pushed down my esophagus, letting my breathing tubes do their job. However, once in my stomach-throat, the tentacle flared, sealing it off. I relaxed my jaw, unable to do anything up there save for doing just that.

Heating up, the cock-thing in my mouth began to throb heavily before unleashing its own load. This one much more sperm-like in texture as it slid down my throat. With the fluid came a rather large orb, at least two inches across, choking me for a moment as it passed through my throat before being released into my stomach. Still flared, the tentacle pushed towards the bottom of my esophagus, where it became still.

Back at my now no longer dribbling shaft, the tentacle there still massaged it, before shrinking for some reason. It surprised me by prodding the head of my cock, now sting-thin. Searching for something, it found my hole there, and with a silent yelp of mine, it pushed in easily, squirting out a lube-like substance as it pushed in. The lithe tentacle began to thrust inside of my shaft, bringing a new feeling that was entirely foreign to me. The pleasure was euphoric, and only added to the heaven that I was experiencing already.

As that tentacle continued to sound me, the one in my rear began to thrust once again, engorged enough to put very gentle pressure against my gaping ring. Everywhere, the pressure began to increase: my nipples, balls, cock, hole, and now even my stomach, which seemed to be filling up with something. It all seemed to be leading up to something; some large climax of sorts.

This climax came soon. In my tailpipe, the member thrust as deep inside of me as it could, sending my head arching back with cock and all and forcing me to screw my eyes shut. As my intestines were now being stretched, the appendage began to thrust erratically. Coming in random intervals, the humping began to pick up in pace, sending my body into heaves of inward moaning and spasms..

Mere seconds later, the appendage began to swell, spreading my rear as wide as it could possibly go. As the snake-like thing in my rear stopped moving, the mass traveling through it pushed through my rear, moving along the appendage through my body. It was soon followed by another mass inside the tentacle, and then another and another. Withing a few minutes, several lumps were being pushed through the tentacle into my insides, spreading my rear and letting it relax before spreading it again.

The first mass left the tentacle, and slipped into my upper intestine. Somehow, I could feel it continue to travel upwards, towards my stomach. It seemed impossible, but after all the fluids inside of me, I wasn't about to call anything impossible.

Another lump freed itself, followed by another. Each of them were pushed upwards towards my stomach, where they fell with a very dim plop into my mixed stomach fluids, joining the mass already there. Although four had already made their home there and filled my stomach to over half of its capacity, the lumps continued to pass through my ring and into my stomach. As a seventh mass tried to push into my stomach, the masses already there tried to make room by heading up my throat. However, it was blocked by the flared tentacle there, causing me to realize what it was truly for.

As lump after lump began to fill me up, I groaned. My stomach had begun to stretch, overfilled, and the eggs still traveling through my ring began to have some trouble forcing themselves in. One after one, they slowly pushed onwards into my overfilled stomach, stretching it wider and wider as time passed on.

Finally, the trickling flow of eggs through my hole ceased, letting it shrink back and regain about an inch of tightness, which wasn't much, honestly. Forcing me wider and wider, I began to feel some pain. This was just unnatural, how much I was being stretched.

Three eggs left. My stomach was too wide. Two now. I felt like I was going to burst, being filled so much. One more after this. I was about to pop if this kept up! The last one! I screamed around the cock in my mouth as I took it inside of me, now in pain as my stomach was at least three or four times its original size, easy. If I could've seen it, I would've seen that my chest was rippled with the shapes of the masses inside of me, and rather heavily inflated to boot.

Once the final object slipped inside, the gel-like appendage preventing me from cumming began to loosen, before releasing my swollen gems altogether. Letting out another scream, this time of intense pleasure, I exploded. The building euphoria from before had come together into a second climax of sorts, and was just allowed to release now.

The sounding whip-like member quickly pulled out, and my torrent of fluids gushed out. I could hear it striking the ceiling of Mewtwo's stomach with the sheer force of the orgasm, and the cum began to rain down back onto my ravaged body and stomach, spilling downwards or becoming caked in my fur. The seed kept coming, having built up over time, and it was only after literal pints of the fluid that it began to slow down. Soon, the flow stopped, leaving me saturated and dripping with my own spunk.

A tear in my eye from mixed sensations, I relaxed my body, trying to allow my stomach to get used to its new girth. Breathing heavily around the meat in my throat, I tried to get myself comfortable. I had a feeling neither of these tentacles were moving for a while, to keep whatever was inside of me in my stomach.

Ignoring the slight growth of my stomach that was still happening for some reason, I began to relax more and more. Soon, a blissful sleep came, enveloping me for much longer than I would have imagined.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Wracked with heaves of pain, I immediately woke up. Opening my mouth wide, I tried to scream, but was unable to due to the gag in my mouth. My whole body was trembling, twinges of pain hitting especially hard in my nether regions. Breathing extremely heavily, I felt my body convulse, and I began to scream around the gag with the extreme pain.

My rear began to open, and something rather large, warm, and moving slid out, plopping out onto something soft by the sounds of it. Opening my eyes to see, I looked around, finding myself back in the cave and bound once again, albeit much closer to the ground. The large hulking Mewtwo was sitting in between my legs, staring at my hole as it spread once again and released another mass.

Panting, I could only wait as one by one, each of the objects that were forced into my earlier began to slide out, now warm and much more differently textured. Screaming and panting, my body was wracked with spasms and heaves as my body forced everything out for a good twenty minutes, leaving me in extreme pain. Finally, the last mass slid out, almost sharp this time, and judging by it's sound, it was in multiple pieces.

Now nearly completely empty,I let out one last shuddering heave, feeling a thick fluid spill out along after the rest. Looking up at Mewtwo, I could feel my consciousness begin to fade with the pain and the effort. However, he reached over, and touching me head, I could feel myself returning and the pain fading. Soon, all I felt was my hole gaping and a fluid still trickling from it. Smiling slightly, I looked at the Legendary above me.

"J—Just...what happened?" I asked naively.

Mewtwo smiled as well, chuckling. "To put it simply, I bred you. Those were eggs, and now they've hatched." He laughed, smiling wider. "Now that the lust has gone, I'd like to apologize. I'm sorry I used you like that, but when everyone fears a lust-driven breeding machine, they tend to avoid them. And you learn to take what you get." Mewtwo shrugged. "Besides, I had a feeling you'd live through it. Now, would you like to see what you've managed to conceive?" I nodded slowly, and the chains binding me dragged my back a few feet before gently lowering me to the floor. "Sorry about those. I didn't want you hurting the young un's. Now...slowly, now."

I picked myself and my dribbling hole up, kneeling in front of the make-shift nest that the hatched eggs had fallen on. Several pink blobs squirmed there, along with the discarded egg shells. "D-Dittos?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

"Yes," he answered dejectedly. That is my only downfall...when I reproduce, only Ditto are born. It may have something to do them being fertilized by myself alone, but I've no clue."

"Have you tried to let the host fertilize?" I asked, giving the now much kinder Mewtwo a curious glance.

"No. I think I might try that next time, but the matter is finding a nice young male to do so..."

I swallowed, not considering what might happen afterward. "I...I could go again. It felt really good once I was...inside and all. Real good," I emphasized.

Mewtwo smiled, taking my paw into both of his. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Are you sure about this? I'd need to do a bit extra next time, because the amount you let out wasn't even enough..."

I looked at him, giving him a classic "SAY WHUT?" expression. "You...you're kidding me, right? All that, and still not enough?"

"It takes quite a bit to breach the shell, and there were twelve eggs, as well. You need about two thirds of a gallon of sperm to fertilize all of them, and you gave me about half of that. So what we need is a way for you to double your sperm count, and I have the solution. In fact, I think we're nearly there already."

I raised a brow. "How so?"

"Simple. That orb that you swallowed. That was a testicle that I gave you to feed you while you were inside. I was only able to release you just a few hours ago." I grimaced at the idea of swallowing the said organ. "And that testicle is able to morph, and so, as a gift for helping me out, I've already bestowed it to you. Don't worry, you don't have a third one, buuut...I'd take a look yourself."

Quickly looking down, I groped my sack, pulling it out so that I could see it. My two orbs were now double their previous size, glowing faintly and almost pulsating.

"That should be enough to carry you over the necessary seed," he commented. "They look rather large, but if you want, I'm sure they could find a way to shrink when and if you want them to. They are from a psychic-type, after all." As if on cue, the two gems began to shrivel slightly, returning to a size slightly bigger than they had been originally. "I see. Well, Cyndan," Mewtwo began to wrap up, "Thank you once again. In fact, I can never thank you enough, what with agreeing to next year!"

I nodded, smiling. "You're very welcome, Mr. Mewtwo. I wish you good luck with the children. But I really must go, though. It's high time I get back to my friends."

Mewtwo nodded, smiling as well. "Alright, Cyndan. And please, just call me Two if you want. And by the way, it's been three months, I'm sorry to say. I apologize for taking those from you."

I started, surprised by the time elapse. After all, I had no recollection for sleeping that long. Thank Arceus it was such a short gestation, though. "Don't worry about it. For that experience and this gift, I'd say that it was totally worth it!" I chuckled. "But my friends are going to be worried, so I must really leave now. I'll see you next year, Two!"

"Farewell, Cyndan!" he shouted at my running figure leaving the cave. "I'll see you then!" Chuckling, he turned back to his Ditto children, counting them.

"...eight, nine, ten, eleven...huh? There's one missing!" He looked back at the empty cave entry. "Oh well. He'll be back anyways. I have a feeling he'll be having some fun."


End file.
